Alice of Human Sacrifice--KHR
by Kira Tokura
Summary: You have all heard of Alice of Human Sacrifice, no? This is the hidden, cursed stories of each Family with their own Alices. May them be now revealed... Rated T for slight Gore and the picture is by a Deviant user name Pawwii
1. Chapter 1: Vongola Family

(A/N: I got really interested in this 'Alice of Human Sacrifice' song so I thought I would make a series for each family in KHR :3 I'm kinda busy but I'm hyped for this one apparently ._.)

Warning: I don't own KHR nor the Vocaloid song, 'Alice of Human Sacrifice' also, the song is edited slightly

_Italic- Lyrics_

**Bold- Story**

* * *

Sacrifice 1: Vongola

* * *

_The first Alice was a wrathful male of the spade._

_And righteously he held an enhanced Tonfa within his hand._

**Hibari smirked as he held up his Tonfa in pride, looking for his next prey.**

_Never hesitating to slay all within his way._

_Creating paths of blood that followed him through Wonderland._

**Hibari licked the blood on his Tonfas slightly and continued on from the torn body on the ground.**

_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line._

_Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin._

**He gritted his teeth as the illusion held him tight with Mukuro smiling victoriously on capturing the Skylark wreaking havoc.**

_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind._

_No one would have suspected that he had ever been._

**Sounds of screams were heard before the whole place went dark...**

* * *

_The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond._

_The broken echo of the lies within demented words._

**Tsuna sat contentedly on his chair as the stage began to light up for his Vongola speech**

_He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland._

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._

**He began to sing in a accursed tone and the audience screamed in fear at the Vongola 10th**

_Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose._

_Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death._

**He continued his deadly song, when Reborn grimaced at his student and shot him to silence him...**

_A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed._

_With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath._

**From the wound in his head, began to bloom a bloody rose, as he breathed his last. Content from his creations.**

* * *

_The third Alice was an brave, strong male of club._

_An life-risking, loyal figure in the world of Wonderland._

**Gokudera smiled confidently at the people surrounding him, making them fall deeper to him bravely protecting the land.**

_He influenced the people in the land to his beck and call._

_A peculiar country answering to each command._

**Gokudera grinned darkly as the people followed his orders blindly, thinking they were protecting the country.**

_So he rose into the throne to be the country's king._

_Consumed by paranoia of his own impending death._

**He cowered in fear as the thought of death consumed his mind after becoming king, afraid of anyone who knew of his guilt on betraying the people**

_Soon the king succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream._

_Disguised in loyalty, loathing fate, he secured his regime._

**His worry only just took his life and the people went with him.**

* * *

_And as this past two children walked in the woods._

_Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part._

**Mukuro and Chrome skipped through the woods, hands held together. They eventually stopped to take a break under a forest of trees.**

_They found an invitation to the queen._

_It was the Ace of Hearts._

**They took the paper on the ground curiously, revealing a card of the Ace of Hearts addressed to them by the queen.**

* * *

_The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity._

_Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began._

**Mukuro and Chrome wandered through the forest, looking for the way they came to this place.**

_And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly._

_A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland._

**They ran through each path without care, hoping to find the answer.**

_A stubborn elder sister._

_A witty younger brother._

**Chrome pointed the directions as Mukuro thought of the plan to escape.**

_But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland._

**They reached the end of the path.**

* * *

_They were never woken from their terrifying dream._

_Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale._

**Mukuro lost his eye as he carried his unconscious sister through the deadly wonderland**

* * *

~+*END*+~

* * *

A/N: That's it :3 I liked this one, hope you guys enjoyed!

_**Signing off, **_

_**~Kira~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Milliefiore Family

(A/N: I found the meaning on the sudden stop of the Alices at the end so, this will be different from the Vongola one. And I made Daisy a girl... I'm sorry to Daisy fans D:)

Warning: I do not own KHR nor the song, 'Alice of Human Sacrifice' also, the lyrics are slightly altered.

_Italics- Lyrics_

**Bold- Story**

* * *

Sacrifice 2: Milliefiore

* * *

_The first Alice was a wrathful male of the spade._

_And righteously he held a strengthened storm flame within his hand._

**Zakuro chuckled as he ignited his storm flames, preparing to use his carnage box.**

_Never hesitating to slay all within his way._

_Creating paths of blood that followed him through Wonderland._

**He laughed as he passed the bodies, stepping on them, creating a cracking sound. He created a trail of blood from the people he stepped on.**

_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line._

_Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin._

**A blast of wrath flames hit him and he grimaced. The pain shot through everywhere. Footsteps approached him, and chained him.**

_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind._

_No one would have suspected that he had ever been._

**A raged scream, and no one ever heard of him again.**

* * *

_The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond._

_The broken echo of the lies within demented words._

**Byakuran sang a deadly melody as his world domination plan started like he planned.**

_He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland._

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._

**Casualties to his death song increased rapidly. He grinned darkly and sang his song louder and louder to all of Wonderland.**

Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose.

Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death.

**As he continued his melody, an unknown enemy attacked. With one blast of the Sky flames did his life perish.**

_A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed._

_With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath._

**A single blood rose grew from his wound, as if celebrating in his death. He smiled and breathed his last, for he thought the world would still be his.**

* * *

_The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club._

_An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland._

**Bluebell laughed innocently with all who surrounded her and graced them with her charms.**

_She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call._

_A peculiar country answering to each command._

**Slowly, she pulled everyone in a deadly trance which only she could break.**

_So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen._

_Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death._

**Soon, the people crowned her Queen and she began to fear. Of the death that she would suffer if the people would get free.**

_Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream._

_Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime._

**She fell deeper and deeper till her life ended. The people woke up from their never ending trance, wondering why their queen was gone and they all fell with her.**

* * *

_And as this past two children walked in the woods._

_Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part._

**Daisy and Kikyo wander through the forest until they find a tree where they would never ever part.**

_They found an invitation to the queen._

_It was the Ace of Hearts._

**They stumble across an invitation which was the Ace of hearts from the first Alice, the king himself.**

* * *

_The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity._

_Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began._

**Daisy and Kikyo run through the forest looking for the way out of Wonderland.**

_And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly._

_A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland._

**They ran through every path recklessly, not caring for the consequences.**

_A stubborn elder sister._

_A witty younger brother._

**Daisy pouted as Kikyo refused to walk the path she chose. Kikyo carefully thought of each path's danger.**

_But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland._

**They had just entered the last path in Wonderland.**

_They were never woken from their terrifying dream._

_Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale._

**Daisy place her hand on Kikyo's shoulder, he turned around and saw his sister who was stabbed. And behind her was the King of Wonderland. He hurriedly carried his sister away, but the nightmare did not end.**

* * *

~+*END*+~

* * *

(A/N: And there's the Milliefiore's :D I'll be doing the Shimon next~)

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


End file.
